


To Keep You

by Darkdorkchan (Raburabusama)



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Bloodplay, M/M, sort of incest (?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raburabusama/pseuds/Darkdorkchan
Summary: This is the first Diabolik Lovers fic I've written. It was born out of a visceral need to see my fav Mukamis getting it on in their Zero outfits (；・∀・) If you don't know what I'm talking about watch the Zero trailer here:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GyTmnWRfpGU





	To Keep You

It was a strange feeling that came over Yuuma that night, and it had been a strange night in many ways already. They were not in their mansion for one but had attended a Demon World Ball to amuse their adoptive father. Yuuma was still clad in the fancy suit he had been provided with for the occasion. Which was sort of strange too; white of all things and way too tight for the most part, but he had to admit he cut a rather handsome figure in it, looking himself over in the full body mirror adorning the room he had been given. His brothers occupied the nearby rooms, Azusa to the left, Ruki & Kou across the hall and …Sow’s on the right.  
  
There in lied yet another strange problem this night had brought upon his esteemed person. Or, rather, the surprisingly thin walls of this otherwise very robust looking castle. He could hear a rather high pitched, feminine voice calling his youngest brother’s name almost like a broken record, the moans accompanied by this screeching left little to the imagination. A queer mixture of black jealousy and arousal roiled within his chest, and he didn’t know what to do with it, nor with himself. It made him want to break stuff, to rip these annoying clothes apart and… ugh, he didn’t even want to think about what to do with this heat boiling within him, itching under his skin, making his cold flesh tingle.

So, he got up, decided to take a walk to calm himself down, and to get away from the noise of his little brother getting laid with the girl he had also been kinda chasing after. What felt even weirder, if possible, was the focus of his jealousy: it was not the reality of Azusa stealing Sow from him, but a strange possessiveness that reared his ugly head within him. What he didn’t want to lose, seemed to be his brother rather than the girl after all. This made his head reel, the thought that someone would take Azusa from him, whose innocent albeit unhinged presence had almost always been a part of his life, the life he could remember, at least. Something he had taken for granted after all, the thought of Azusa not really being his never even occurring to him. How to deal with such an emotion he did not yet know, or with the mental image of Azusa in the throes of passion, with another.

He wandered around a bit, finally loosening the stifling tie that made his breathing difficult but wasn’t able to distract himself from the thoughts that haunted him. Some intoxicated guests of Karlheinz’s still wandered the corridors, loud and annoying; shadowy tsukaima skittered about cleaning the aftermath of the Ball. Worst of all, a similar drunken, woozy feeling caused by the sparkling drinks served at Karlheinz’s party stubbornly clung to his consciousness. Yuuma felt like he was not in control of himself, which unnerved and annoyed him in equal parts. Walking helped not one bit, and Yuuma found no corner for a solitary brooding. Clicking his tongue, he decided to return to his room after all.  
  
Turning the corner an unwelcome and welcome sight greeted him. Azusa. He was leaning on Sow’s door, clearly having just slunk out of it, gaze dropped to the intricate pattern of the luxurious rug on the floor. Yuuma’s chest tightened, painfully so. He spied fresh looking droplets of blood on his brother’s white dress jacket, which was otherwise surprisingly impeccably arranged on this willowy form given the circumstances.

Briefly, Yuuma wondered to which the blood belonged to. Azusa looked so fragile there, against the huge, hardwood door. Had his thighs always been that thin, frail even? His wrists? Azusa’s hair floated around his face like a soft, stormy coloured cloud, it too almost ethreal.  
  
Suddenly, Yuuma came aware that he had padded along the corridor like a stalking cat up to his brother, without conscious thought. Azusa startled from his reverie and his eyes, as gentle and troubled as ever before rose to meet him:

“Yuuma…” he managed, before the larger man aggressively pressed into his personal space. A tiny yelp escaped from Azusa then, it somehow aggravated Yuuma even more, and sent a thrill jolting down within, he liked the way Azusa’s eyes flared and how Yuuma’s name rolled from those lips. 

“What… is it…”

_What is it indeed?_ Yuuma pinned Azusa to the door with the force of his will, behind which lay Sow. Yuuma inhaled his scent: sex, his blood, Yui’s blood and he himself mixed into one intoxicating brew, he might’ve been panting just then.

“I heard it" 

”…heard…. what?“ 

"She any good?” Yuuma almost didn’t recognise the low growl as his own voice, Azusa’s cheeks flushed red instantly.

“…Eve…? You heard… that” Azusa chewed his lip, avoiding his gaze. Yuuma hung by a thread, looming over the smaller boy, not touching him, not daring to touch him because then he just wouldn’t… didn’t know anymore.

“Look at me” Yuuma ordered, his voice low but strong enough that Azusa’s head snapped up, their eyes meeting. His fingers ended up weaving into Azusa’s hair, it was even softer than he remembered nevertheless he pulled, hard.

“I can give you pain like no woman can ever give” his words bewildered even himself, but a heat inside him had him sliding down, losing control, he bit into that same lip Azusa had been chewing just then and heard his adoptive brother moan, gasp and whimper in one go. Yuuma pushed one of his thighs between Azusa’s legs, pressing his body flush against him, against the door just as his own tongue pressed between Azusa’s open lips claiming his mouth.

A disorientating conflux of sensations assaulted Yuuma: the angles of Azusa’s bony body pressing into his flesh as Azusa was crushed against the door, contrasted by the softness of his lips, his tongue, his hair meshed with his fingers; the smell of him and the maddening little moans and wet sounds his, their, mouths made crushing together; the taste within. Azusa’s hands were frantic on his lapels, seemingly undecided whether to pull him closer or shove him off, but the boy was kissing him back, their tongues twisting together.

“That’s what you want, right” Yuuma growled against Azusa’s throat before sinking his fangs into Azusa’s pale flesh beneath his ear. It made Azusa buck against him and a ragged moan escape from his lips. Shit, had his voice always been this sexy? Azusa’s voice went straight through him, coiling tight in his groin. Yuuma realised he was hard when Azusa’s pelvis rubbed against his dick. He pushed back, letting out a moan of his own against the blood oozing from fresh marks on Azusa’s neck, he wanted more

“Am… I… Necessary… For you?” There was a deeper shade to Azusa’s voice, even if the hesitant words betrayed his uncertainty as always.

“Tch, of all the” Yuuma growled, of course you are! Foolish to even ask, but he realised, what was crystal clear to him, had always been, might not be that for his. Yuuma had blithely assumed his brother would understand his own worth to him, to the other brothers, on his own. He now realised his folly. Reluctantly he untangled himself enough from the body before him to look again into Azusa’s lavenderish eyes, the gaze was dark with need

“Of course, you are, idiot” Yuuma growled against Azusa’s lips, angry and horny beyond immortal comprehension. He grabbed the dark blue ribbon tied to a pretty bow around his pretty neck and pulled his brother violently along.

“Yu-yuuma!”

Azusa stuttered behind him, as his elder brother threw open the heavy door to his room, making it groan on its hinges, but this all went very much unheeded. Few more steps and the lighter boy was thrown onto Yuuma’s bed, the big door slamming shut behind them. 

Yuuma looked at Azusa, chest heaving with desperate gulps for air: a mess of slender limbs and messier hair on his bed, neck red with blood, seeping into his white jacket. He looked like some delicate flower there, but Yuuma knew it was just an illusion. Azusa’s breathing was just as agitated as his, and when his eyes rose up to meet Yuuma’s this split second’s spell of immobility was broken. Azusa’s hand rose to …beckon him closer? …to try and halt him? Really, it was well beyond mattering by now.

Yuuma all but plunged on top of Azusa, grabbing that bird boned wrist, pulling Azusa up along with it, pressing his open mouth to Azusa’s palm, licking and biting it. He couldn’t get enough of him, he wanted to mark every crook and plain of Azusa’s body as his, wanted to undo him until there was nothing left of him but the pleasure and pain of belonging to Yuuma. He wanted to bite Azusa’s wrist, but the dress jacket was obstructing his teeth, he snarled out his annoyance with the garment

“Ne… Show me” Azusa whispered, leaning closer to him, nimble fingers ghosting along his sides, pulling his shirt up and sneaking within to have a feel, something akin a groan escaped from Yuuma’s lips. Hastily he discarded his own jacket, attacking Azusa’s next.

“Yeah, I’ll show ya real well and good” fabric was torn, Yuuma smirked, but that died on his lips as Azusa fished up a butterfly knife from his pants’ pocket.

“…With…. this” he said, voice so gentle, happy and eager, torn undershirt sliding from his shoulders revealing pale skin riddled with scars new and old.

The blade was flicked from Azusa’s grasp before he could finish his words, with a thud it hit a wardrobe across the room, embedding itself deep within the priceless mahogany.

“Like hell I will!” Yuuma screamed into his brothers face, pressing him into the sheets,

“You don’t need that shit” pressing himself between those narrow thighs, against Azusa’s hips,

“The only thing you need is me” rolling his groin against his brother’s, breath hitching when he found the smaller boy equally aroused. Azusa’s white undershirt was torn to ribbons just then, Yuuma let him feel the sharpness of his nails, running them along Azusa’s revealed sides revelling his little brothers writhing against his body, legs wrapping already around him to feel him more fully. His hands settled on Azusa’s ass pulling him roughly closer, against his aching dick:

“Like I said, I’ll give ya pain like you don’t even know” he whispered to his brother’s ear, voice husky and followed with a long lick of Azusa’s earlobe. The writhing boy let out another loud, wanton moan, his nails scratching intricate patterns into Yuuma’s back. Every sound Azusa made was almost unbearable, but Yuuma wanted more, each and every one of those gasps and screams, until Azusa’s voice would be hoarse.

Azusa’s skin was so soft, where it was not marked by scars or scabs, but mapping those with his fingers served only to heighten Yuuma’s high. Azusa’s own nails were probably drawing blood on his back, ripping his own scars open, with the way they were going, but that too, just lifted him further up.

“Yuuma! Quick…ly …ahh” Azusa complained beneath him, tightening his thighs around Yuuma and bringing the closer together. Embarrassingly loud moan burst from Yuuma’s lips as they rubbed their clothed erections against each other. Too soon, he was not going to come from some dry humping, no matter how lovely Azusa’s panting was and no matter how heady the pleasure he was giving Yuuma.

“Yea, yeah, I’ll get to it” he swept his tongue over that loud mouth, nipping Azusa’s lower lip, then tongue as it slipped out, earning a satisfying mmmhhnnh from his little brother. Reluctantly he pushed himself up to his knees, even if Azusa’s own legs stubbornly remained around him. Dark eyes under hooded lids watched him intently, smirking Yuuma ran a hand through his messy hair and cocked his head, the other hand ghosting his belt,

“Like what ya seeing?” Azusa’s replied with a slightly hitched Aa-a, as Yuuma tried to be quick and sleek with his belt & pants.

“You should lose the boots and trousers, too” Yuuma helpfully advised his brother as he slid his own down. Azusa obeyed quickly. Yuuma was sad to see the dark purple leather boots he was wearing go, they looked stunning on Azusa, but he opted to rather ravage the bared skin given to him than to waste another second with dressing and undressing.

He latched his mouth to Azusa’s collarbone, which was adorned with a hideous looking scar, he traced his tongue along it, Azusa’s fingers tangled in his hair and sharp teeth bit into the lobe of his ear. Yuuma yelped and got back with his own teeth plunging into the thin skin on top of Azusa’s collar bone, with a gasp the teeth let go. Azusa’s bitter blood filled his mouth, not sweet, but all the same delicious.

Yuuma pressed his palm onto Azusa’s crotch and Azusa’s gasp turned into a wailing moan, _ahhh just like that_ , sing more for me. With a rip of cloth Azusa’s underwear was disposed of, Yuuma wrapped his long fingers around Azusa’s weeping erection, not letting those moans cease. He hummed happily, it was bigger than he expected. The tip was dripping with precome, Yuuma slid his thumb over it, then lifting the finger to his mouth to have a taste. Azusa whined when he lost the feel of Yuuma’s hand, but Yuuma shushed him by pressing his index finger into Azusa’s mouth. The boy bit it gently and then licked it, sucking it deeper.

“That’s a good boy” Yuuma murmured leaning closer, adding one digit. The sensation of Azusa’s tongue stroking his fingers just went straight into his dick, which was already straining painfully against his underwear. He had to stop, pulling his fingers out and tracing them along Azusa’s panting chest, down towards his groin:

“You’ve not done this before, right?”

”…Sex?” Azusa seemed bewildered.

“But with a guy” Yuuma huffed, annoyed. Feathery hair whisked from side to side as Azusa shook his head.

“Then, this’ll hurt” he smirked, pushing first finger within Azusa’s entrance, the boy yelped but didn’t try to skirt away.

“Might be hurtin’ too much to bear” Yuuma murmured against Azusa’s cheek, rubbing his nose to his cheekbone, while his aching cock rubbed into Azusa’s thigh. He was looming on top of him, the slighter boy trapped beneath him. Yuuma’s threat made another breathy moan emerge from his brother:

“Ahh… too… much… to take” gentle fingers traced Yuuma’s face, down his neck and to his shoulders,

“I’d… like… that” and a gentler smile ghosted those thin lips.

With his cheeks tinged pink and a light of exhilarant anticipation in those strangely coloured eyes. Yuuma almost wondered what it really was he had gotten himself into, but this night was too far gone for it to actually happen, instead there was just mad joy and thirst.

“Well, I’d like your hand on my dick” Yuuma smirked grabbing Azusa’s wrist with his free hand and sliding it lower, adding a second finger inside his brothers crushing heat. Oh, he was so tight and so small…

Yuuma’s thoughts were cut short as Azusa’s hand slipped within his underwear tentatively touched him, their positions on the bed were awkward at best, but it didn’t really bother Yuuma at that moment, he leaned closer, moaning.

“Does it hurt?” he asked after he scrambled an ounce of his wits back, twisting his fingers inside Azusa, the boy answered with a sharp intake of breath and dropping back into the sheets

“Yesss” he hissed between his teeth, but the answer was not a plea to stop but to go on.

It might be too much to take all of him without any sort of lube, though, Yuuma pondered darkly, moaning again as Azusa’s fingers studied his raging hard on. It was not like he carried shit like that around all the time just in case he might feel like sticking his dick into one of his brothers. Then, he remembered a small bag of toiletries that had been provided to the private bathroom in his room, there was hand cream and the like in there, better than nothing.

“Wait just a bit, love” Yuuma smacked a kiss on Azusa’s cheek and jumped up to take a few hasty steps across the room,

“Yu-yuuma, what? …Wait” Azusa protested, but Yuuma was already returning rummaging through the bag, frown turning into a smile

“Ne…”

“What?” Yuuma fished out some sort of night… cream? Well, a cream is a cream.

“Take them… off” Azusa said gently, licking his own fingers, then tracing them down behind him. Yuuma might’ve blanched a tiny bit just then but seeing Azusa’s fingers press inside himself made his dick twitch and the toiletry bag drop to the floor. He flung the little bottle to the bed,

“So, ya like to look, d’ya?” Yuuma smiled slyly but hooked his fingers around the waistband of his boxers,

“Well, maybe it is good to get acquainted with the part of me that is going to fuck you into the next century” he drawled, finally freeing his dick. Felt good, would feel better real soon, he stroked his member and took the final step to the edge of the bed,

“Gotta be careful, so I don’t rip you apart, tho” Azusa’s eyes followed the movement of his hands in fascination, but at Yuuma’s words he frowned a bit,

“No… That won’t… happen”

“Use the cream and it might not” Yuuma said kneeling on the bed, Azusa got up and uncorked the bottle, dipping his fingers in it.

“Go on” Yuuma ordered still lazily caressing his aching flesh, watching.  
Azusa pushed two fingers inside of himself, moaning against the sheets. It was probably nowhere near enough preparation for someone so inexperienced, but Yuuma was nearing his limit. Hastily he rubbed some of the same lotion on his dick.

“Third one” he commanded, voice hoarse, Azusa give him a sneakily smiling sideways look, but did as he was told:

“You… like to… watch too”

“Well, ya’re just so damn fine a treat, is all”

Azusa’s free hand shot out to pull his wrist with surprising strength, Yuuma fell forward into the sheets, half on top of him:

“Now.”

Clearly, he was not the only impatient one. Yuuma climbed on top of his brother, arranged his legs and hips, anticipation coiling and tightening. He pushed the blunt head of his cock against Azusa’s slick entrance. It was tight, tighter than anything, but he kept on going, blinding heat swallowing him bit by bit. Azusa’s sharp nails were tearing into his shoulders and the smaller boy was making incomprehensible noises lost between pain and ecstasy. Yuuma was not faring much better.

He had to stop to collect himself, he was so near the edge, and it should’ve been agonizing for Azusa, but the boy was pressing flush against him still, thighs pressing him deeper, panting against his shoulder. Yuuma crushed Azusa to his chest, to crush the feeling in his chest.

“Yuumaa… Yu.. ma… Yuuma…” was streaming from Azusa’s lips like an endless prayer, mixed with his panting breath. With a growl Yuuma pushed himself within to the hilt, gaze going black, head swimming with pleasure, the obscene shout Azusa let out almost made him come then and there.

“Oh… Fuck, Azusa, fuck… I” Yuuma panted against Azusa’s head. Azusa shifted his hips, drawing his dick out a bit and pushing it back inside slowly, making him suck in a breath as another wave of euphoria assaulted him. Azusa’s hands slid down his back to cup his ass, grabbing him to push him deeper.

“Ahhhh…. it hurts, Yuuma!” the joy in Azusa’s voice should’ve scared him,  
“give me more”, but it didn’t.

Instead, Yuuma complied, snapping his hips forward, then back, slowly at first but soon losing himself in the wanton movement of their sweat slick skin, the vulgar noises their bodies made slamming against each other. It was quick, it was ugly, and it was the most beautiful thing Yuuma had had in his life. Yuuma’s fangs drew more blood from Azusa’s throat as he pounded into his little brother, as did Azusa’s on his shoulder, but Yuuma minded not one bit. Every little thing Azusa did to him just drove him further, higher.

He snaked his hand beneath Azusa’s head, pulled his hair to force his head back, their eyes locking as their bodies moved against each other. He was beautiful: pale skin tinted pink, wisps of dark hair clinging to his sweaty skin, mouth messy with his blood, his fangs similarly dyed. Yuuma tried to say his name but it came out more like a haggard moan, earning another from Azusa as his dick seemed to find a sweet spot inside Azusa. They poor boy jerked beneath him, keening, his ass tightened around Yuuma, impossibly.

“Ohh shit, Azusa, Azusa I’m… going to” he panted, trying to slow down even a bit because he wanted, he wanted just to see Azusa’s face when he came undone. He lifted himself up enough to sneak his hand between them, to finally grab Azusa’s neglected cock, trying to angle his hips again perfectly.

“Come, come for me Azusa” he managed to murmur, as he himself was hanging by a thread but refusing to let his eyes lose the sight of his moaning brother beneath him. Azusa’s pants became erratic, his hands tangling into his hair painfully as they desperately sought purchase, something to cling to. Wailing his name, Azusa unraveled in his hands, around his dick, tightening there and cock pulsing out long white spasms of come, all over his and Yuuma’s chest.

Yuuma couldn’t hold any semblance of a rhythm anymore, but hammered the slighter boy, tumbling over the edge only a moment after him. Luckily Azusa’s shoulder and the sheets swallowed most of his orgasm, otherwise the entire castle might’ve heard him. He pulled Azusa’s hips against him with bruising force, cock spewing his spunk wave after wave within Azusa. Yuuma wanted to fill him to the brim and then some.

All strength drained from him and he fell, gasping for air, on top Azusa, who by the feel of it was equally gone. Azusa’s legs were still wrapped snug around Yuuma’s hips, as were his arms around Yuuma’s shoulders. Yuuma wanted nothing more than to just stay like this forever, immobile and satisfied.

Finally, Azusa pushed him off, to his side, their chests were glued together with Azusa’s come, and if it weren’t so erotic the sensation would’ve been beyond disgusting. Yuuma’s softening dick slipped out of Azusa, followed by a white string of oozing come. Yuuma didn’t go far, though, as his brother snuggled close to him, letting out a satisfied hum. Yuuma stroked his bloodstained face lazily, he couldn’t stop smiling he realised. Neither could Azusa it seemed. The silence between them was only broken by their unsteady breathing. Yuuma pulled Azusa into a slow, studious kiss, leisurely twining his tongue with Azusa’s. Reluctantly he broke the kiss to pull a sheet on top of them, he was drowsy after all that furious fucking, not to mention the tedious partying that had preceded all this.

No words were shared as the boys arranged their arms around each other, legs entangling. No words were necessary as they drifted into sleep, they could worry about tomorrow when it came.

**Author's Note:**

> ...And that was that xD i hope you enjoyed it and I'm always eager to hear critique and comments! I might write more of these boys together later, but there's just so much I want to do with Dialover I don't know when I'll have time...


End file.
